Closing Time
by Bloodyrose666
Summary: Sequel to Beaten Black and Blue. 2 OC's. Slight yaoi themes. Read the last chapter of Beaten Black and Blue for a full summary.
1. Every new beginning

Well, I'm back much sooner than I expected, and I'm so happy! I'm going to tell you about the OC that will be making his appearance in chapter 2! Yes, boys and girls, I'm going to introduce you to Aoshi Yamamoto!

Profile: Aoshi Yamamoto

Eyes: Green

Hair: Black

Temperment: Violent/Explosive

Age: 28

Profession: Teacher

Blood Type: A

Sexual orientation: I won't tell you!

A bad, bad boy, Aoshi's gone from sexual abuse to drug abuse to just plain old abuse. Anyway, Aoshi is one hell of a cool guy, and should be a main factor in this story.

And, I have made my chapters longer(-ish). Anyway, enjoy! Oh, and Sango and Miroku are _not_ married. Not yet, at any rate.

Chapter One: Every new beginning

"Houshi... sama..."

"Sango... don't stop..."

The couple was lying in their bed (in their new house in Osaka), tonguing and touching. Between kisses, Miroku managed to gasp, "So... _Ai_, how... have your dreams... been?"

Sango jerked away from him, her passion turned to steam and ashes. "Goodnight, houshi-sama."

She rolled over and Miroku sighed, exasperated. "Sango... We've been living together for six months and you still haven't had sex with me... Why are you so afraid, dammit!"

She didn't answer and he groaned. "Come on, Koharu let me..." He quickly covered his mouth, drawing in air.

sango turned to look at him, eyes wide. "Koharu let you what? I thought you were a straight-edge!"

"I couldn't help myself! It was homecoming, she was all over me, begging me to take her! and, being a man..."

"Being a man? _Being a man_! You mean being an _animal_! A man could've restrained himself, shown some self control!"

Miroku looked helpless and bewildered. "_Ai_, calm down, please. I'm sorry if it makes you angry..."

"Of course it makes me angry! Any woman in their right mind would be angry if their husband was telling them about their former sex life!"

"But _ai_, I love you!"

Her eyes were tearing up. "Do you love me? You're always talking about _her_, houshi-sama. You still love _her_, don't you? I was your second choice."

"No. Sango, I chose _you_. I've never thought about going back to Koharu. Never. Do you believe me?"

"I... I guess so..."

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Miroku stretched awkwardly, his neck cracking loudly. "Wonder who that could b-... What the hell!"

The ringing had grown frantic and now sombody was pounding on the door. Miroku and Sango looked at each other and Miroku jumped out of bed, propelling forward into the wall while trying to pull on some jeans.

He ran downstairs, Sango following in a long t-shirt. Opening the door, Miroku was instantly pulled into an embrace by a woman dressed in light pink, her glossy black hair pulled back into a loose ponytail. She began crying hysterically. "Miroku, thank god I found you! I went to your old house but there were strangers there and they told me that you had moved to Osaka so I came here and found you! What happened? Why did you move?"

"I got arrested. Oh, and I fell in love with a beautiful woman."

The girl looked up at him, her eyes wide. "In love? With who?"

He side-stepped to reveal Sango. "You remember Sango Tanaka, right?"

"That nerd from high school? Of course I remember her. What about her?" (A/N: She's not the brightest individual.)

"Ater we broke up and you moved, we became friends. Then, about six months ago, I confessed that I loved her on live television."

The girl looked crushed. "So... so I hunted you down for nothing?"

"Um... yes?"

"I can't believe this! I realize I still love you, I still want to be with you, and you're going out with some slut who doesn't even care about you!"

Miroku grew defnsive. "Don't call Sango a slut! You don't even know her!"

"I don't need to know her to know she won't have sex with you!" Seeing the look on Miroku's face, she smirked. "I'm right, aren't I? You haven't slept with her! Do you not want to, or will she not let you?"

"She won't let me, but I respect her. I don't want to make her do anything she doesn't want to."

The woman laughed. "Look at you, Miroku, pretending to be Mr. Noble. Or does your precious girlfriend not know about your little incident in 7th grade, Miroku? Have you not had the guts to tell her?"

"Miroku, what's she talking about?"

Mirku ignored Sango, and, before he realized what he was doing, he had back-handed Koharu, sending her slamming into the door frame. "Shut up, Koharu! What do you know? So what if I slep with you once? You'd bang anyone if it meant scratching your itch! Why don't you go find a man-whore to suck on?"

Koharu looked up at him, brown eyes livid with rage. "You bastard! You actually hit me!"

"Yeah, I did. Now get out of my house before I slap you again!"

Koharu stood up indignantly and spat at Miroku's feet, her saliva red with blood. "You just wait until she finds out! See if your precious gir'll care about you then!"

She ran off into the night and a second later the couple heard a car start and drive off angrily.

Miroku turned to Sango, his face pale and drawn, his hands shaking. "We need to have a little talk..."

So, how was it? Oh, and in middle school, Sango went to an all girls school. That's why she doesn't know about Miroku's little 'incident' (which will be revealed neext chapter, along with Aoshi)


	2. Comes from some other beginnings end

Aoshi makes his appearance in this chapter. Yey! I'm sorry; I have a habit of falling in love with my own characters… Yes, I know it's strange… I make them too much to my liking…

Chapter Two: Comes from some other beginning's end

Miroku sat down in an armchair in the living room, gesturing for Sango to sit down on the couch across from him. She looked confused and slightly scared. "Houshi-sama, what's going on?"

He stared down at his hands, his voice as shaky as they were. "In 7th grade, I was accused of abducting and raping my classmate."

"Wha-… What do you mean?  
Miroku looked up at her, his eyes fearful and wide. "It was a Saturday afternoon. I was walking down the street when I saw Asa Kagiha, a classmate of mine, sitting in the park. There had been a rumor going around that she was smitten with me and wanted to date me. She was very good-looking, and I wasn't yet tied to you or Koharu. So, I decided to try my luck.

"Asa was also incredibly gullible, so I was able to get her to follow me to a nearby hotel. I had started having sexual desires the year before but was still a virgin, and just the thought of what I was about to do made me horny. By the time Asa figured all of this out, it was, too late. I managed to restrain her by tying her to the bedposts with my shoelaces and even took the trouble of belting her waist to the bed.

"I got her pants off no problem, but when I tried to go further, she began calling for help. So, I moved the belt over her mouth and went about my business. I cam in her, stuck it in her, got her filthy. And she wasn't a virgin, so that only made things easier. I didn't for so long, until I finally burnt out…"

"She told her parents, who in turn called the police. I went to juvie, but the scary thing was, my father was proud of me." His voice cracked and he started crying. "My bastard father was proud that I had raped a girl. Mushin told me to take sex whenever it was thrown my way; that it was like a natural high. Because of that little statement, I ended up having prison sex three times in the year I was in juvie. Asa and my partner were the reason I became a straight-edge.

"They made me realize what a horrible person I was. I gave into temptation too easily. So, I decided to distance myself from temptation. But, obviously, I didn't do the best job.

What do you think, _ai_?" He looked up at Sango, who had brought a hand up to her mouth in shock. Her eyes were tearing up, and when Miroku reached out to put a hand on her arm, she jerked away from him as if his fingers burnt her.

"Y-_you_ did that?"

"Yes…" He looked genuinely afraid. "Are you scared of me now?"

"N-no… I'm just in shock… But I'm so glad you told me…"

She said this, but when Miroku tried to touch her again, she stiffened and pulled away. Miroku sighed and stood up. "I'm going outside for a little while…"

The second he left the room, Sango broke down crying. She hated to admit it, but she realized she _was_ afraid of Miroku.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Miroku leaned against the picture window, his breath fogging in the cold air. His mind was clouded and drowsy, and he didn't notice the figure moving towards the house until it grabbed the front of his shirt violently, snapping Miroku back to reality. The figure snarled at him. "Hello, Miroku."

Miroku looked uneasy. "Aoshi… I mean sensei! What're you doing here?"

"I'm looking for you, you little convict!"

"Why?"

"Because I'm your parole officer now."

"I'm not on parole!"

Aoshi shook Miroku like a rag doll. "I _know_ you're not on parole! I'm the only person around here who seems to think you need to be watched."

"Oh god…"

Aoshi merely gripped Miroku's shirt tighter."Don't act as if you didn't know this was coming. I've been tracking you down since that stupid court case went global. I was in the US of fucking A and I was watching you on my hotel TV. I'm pissed off at you, so you listen to me."

Miroku was pissed off by now too, and in retaliation, he began throwing punches at Aoshi's head. The older man was able to dodge them, and now, he was more then pissed. He was entirely enraged. "Miroku Ito, stop that or I swear to god I will throw you through that picture window."

"Then let go of my shirt!"

One of his punches actually landed, and Aoshi snapped. He picked Miroku up and sent him crashing through the picture window.

Sango watched in absolute shock as Aoshi stepped through the broken window and smiled at her. "I'll pay for that."

The man was handsome, his long black hair pulled back in a loose ponytail. He had a white headband around his head with two strands falling out over his green eyes. He was wearing a trench coat with black buckles, and was wearing black slacks underneath. Though he was dressed strangely, he practically reeked of contained elegance, toughness, and, surprisingly, sadness. Any woman who he would fall in love with would be lucky indeed.

Sango couldn't help but smile back at him. God, she would smile at him if he had a gun held at her head. "Who are you?"

"The name's Aoshi. I'm this convict's…" He prodded Miroku's unconscious form with his foot. "Sensei. From a long time ago."

"He's not a convict!"

"Oh, I know. You're Sango Tanaka, correct?"

"Yes."

Aoshi came over to her and ran a finger over her face. "Hmmm, such soft skin… You are really pretty. And lucky. I've only seen him look at one other person the same way he does to you."

"Oh… have you known him long."

Aoshi smile broadly. "Yep! All eighteen years of his life, in fact."

"Are you his age?"

"Nope. I'm 28."

"What? That's impossible!"

Aoshi laughed, a nice, melodious sound. "I get that a lot."

He picked Miroku up and looked at Sango. "Where's your bedroom?"

"Upstairs, first door to the right."

"Thanks."

He carried Miroku upstairs and lay him on the bed. Sitting down next to him, he smiled. "God, you look healthy. Do you still remember, though? You shouldn't. That was more illegal then what you were in for."

Aoshi leaned over Miroku and kissed him on the lips. He pulled away and the smile crept over his face again. "I used to think we were soul mates, but that was foolish. A thirteen year old and a twenty three year old? What the hell was I thinking?"

He got up and went back downstairs, sitting down on the couch next to Sango. She looked at him, eyes worried. "Will he be okay?"

"Miroku'll be fine. It's you I'm worried about."

"Me? Why?"

"You're in love with a convicted rapist. I think I now how I can help you, though."

"How?"

Aoshi leaned back, a smile playing on his lips. "I'm going to tell you a little story about a boy named Aoshi and a girl named Sakura."

Well, this chapter's over. And yes, Aoshi likes the men. I'm sorry, but I had to do it. I wanted Aoshi to be appealing, and I (this is soooo bad) like the gay men. Yeah, I know. I'll never be able to get one, but there's something so friggin' sexy about gay men! I have no idea what it is about them, but I fall in love with every cute gay guy I see. I do like the straight ones, but homosexuals just… Oooo, I get chills just thinking about it! Now that I'm over my little rant about gay men, please review!


	3. Go home, get stoned

I'm changing Aoshi's age to 34. It fits my purposes better.

Chapter Three: Go home, get stoned

Aoshi smiled at Sango. "First off, I'm gay."

"What!"

"I'm gay. Has Miroku told you about his stay at juvie?"

"Sort of."

"Well, his little 'fling' there was with me."

Sango's eyes went wide. "With you?"

"Yes." His eyes became far off and fond. "His teacher... He was too much like me for his own good."

"Okay..."

Aoshi looked back at her, eyes glinting sharply. "Anyway, onto the story. Once upon a time, there was a little boy named Aoshi. Well, actually, he wasn't that little anymore. Aoshi was fourteen and was just beginning to discover girls. Aoshi was raised by a bad father, who gave Aoshi money for hookers. Aoshi started doing drugs when he was fifteen, and very soon, he was addicted.

"His old friends didn't like this, though, so they kept him away from drug dealers and personal suppliers. Aoshi didn't like this, so he became an angry kid, going through a very painful withdrawal. So, Aoshi became violent.

"At first, he found and killed cats and dogs. Next, he killed the homeless men on the side of the road. Finally, Aoshi shot and killed one of his best friends, who was constantly getting in his way. Then, Aoshi realized what he had done and slit his wrists. He was hospitalized for three days, then sent to a mass rehab and detention center.

"That was when Aoshi met the love of his life, Sakura. She was in rehab because she had been gang raped by a group of boys with temperaments just like Aoshi's. At first, Sakura was deadly afraid of Aoshi. Then, little by little, she was drawn out of her shell. She began to fall in love with Aoshi, and they spent almost all their time together."

Aoshi's eyes were tearing up. "But, one day, Sakura didn't show up for head count. Somebody went to check if she was sick, and found her still cooling body resting in a pool of her own blood, a note to Aoshi clasped in her hand.

"It said, 'By the time you have found this note, Aoshi, I'll be dead. I have cancer. I don't want you to see me broken down by it, so I'm going to kill myself. Don't cry over me, please. Remember, I love you. Sakura.' That note became etched into Aoshi's mind.

"The note was short, simple, and to the point. But Aoshi _did_ cry, long and hard, over Sakura's body.

"After the funeral, Aoshi changed his way of living. He became obedient and quiet. He got out of juvie when he was seventeen. The ladies loved Aoshi, but Aoshi didn't love the ladies. No other woman could replace Sakura. So, Aoshi turned to men.

"Aoshi went to college to become a teacher. Aoshi was tough and streetwise, so he was hired to work at the juvie he had stayed in.

"While teaching there, Aoshi met a remarkable boy. He was a trouble-maker, and a rapist, but he was strong-willed. Aoshi was attracted to the boy strongly, and the boy felt the same way about Aoshi. They 'bonded' quite a few times, but soon, the boy's stay at juvie was up.

"The boy didn't know, however, that Aoshi was his godfather."

Sango interjected. "You're Miroku's godfather?"

"Yeah. Sango, I told you this story because you remind me of Sakura."

"I do?"

"Yes. You both fell in love with convicted felons, you're both afraid of sex..."

"Why does everyone keep bringing that up!"

Aoshi smiled, his green eyes wolflike. "Because, if I know Miroku, that's one thing he wants. I have no doubt that he loves you, but he thinks that you don't love him."

"I do! More than anything else in the world!"

"During my stay here, I want you to give it to him." He smiled slightly. "If you don't, I just might have to take him back."

Sango was so intent on listening to Aoshi that she didn't realize it was nearly one in the morning. She yawned involuntarily and Aoshi smacked his head. "I should've realized how late it was. Bedtime, princess."

"Princess? Hardly."

"It's still bedtime."

"No. I want to hear more about you."

Aoshi laughed. "Nope."

"Well, I'm not going to bed."

"Okay, I'll just use force."

He walked over and picked Sango up, causing her to gasp. His arms were so strong and warm... She gasped again. She couldn't be falling for Aoshi. Besides, he wasn't interested.

His voice broke into her thoughts. "Hey, you're actually really cute! If I was interested in girls, I would _love_ for you to be mine."

"W-What?"

He smiled, which made her heart skip a beat. "I said you're cute. Were you zonking out on me?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry."

Aoshi dropped her into the bed roughly. "There you go. Oh, and remember, you have two weeks, or he's mine."

"Oh... Okay..."

Aoshi smiled again and walked out of the room. Sango stared after him and then fell asleep, her mind aching.


	4. Welcome to the Black Parade

Wow… After seven months, I've finally managed to find the time to update this story again! I'm a tenth grader now, fifteen years old, with a boyfriend! Yey! Oh, and please forgive Aoshi's behavior in this chapter. It's worse than I expected. Well, without further ado, here goes!

Chapter Four: Welcome to the Black Parade

"You what?"

"Calm down, _ai_, it's not that big of a deal!"

"Yeah, Sango-hime, relax."

"I can't believe you two!"

Aoshi smiled at Sango winningly. "Princess, it was entirely my fault. I was so over-joyed to see him in the morning light that my love just broke loose."

"So you kissed me and pissed my girlfriend off?"

"Miroku, you don't seem as unhappy as I thought you would be."

Miroku, who was indeed acting nonchalant, despite the fact that he had just been kissed by a man nine years older than him, laughed slightly. "I'm used to it. It's not like we haven't kissed before. Besides, Sango, I thought you'd like to see the two men you liked most in the world kiss."

"I don't like Aoshi!" She was blushing horribly as she said this.

Aoshi ran his thumb over the apple of her cheek. "Wow, you sure give off mixed signals, princess."

Sango was turning maroon. "Well… I guess I like you a little."

"_Yes_!"

"But only a little. I _love_ Miroku. Wait…" She grabbed Miroku's hand. "Do you care about me more than him?"

"Of course! Aoshi _was_ my first love, though, so I can't just forget about him."

"So, are you saying you're gay?"

"No." He smiled at her. "I love you more than life itself."

Aoshi wiped a fake tear away. "Aw, so cute. Jeez, princess, I almost want to be straight when I look at you."

Miroku threw an arm around Aoshi's shoulders. "Just goes to show you, great minds have the same taste in girls."

Aoshi laughed. "Exactly."

Miroku smiled at Sango. "So, _ai_, do you want to head into Osaka with me and Aoshi? We can just hang out, celebrate his arrival…"

Sango brightened up considerably. "Okay! What should I wear?"

Aoshi grabbed her wrist and dragged her off upstairs. "I believe I can be of some help."

The second they were upstairs, Miroku's smile slipped. He had realized that he still cared for Aoshi, and he didn't know if he cared about Sango more. He spoke aloud to the empty kitchen. "I can't just suddenly go gay on her! But… I can't turn on Aoshi either…"

He buried his face in his hands, then suddenly started laughing. "I've got an answer! I'll stay with Sango, but Aoshi can come live with us! So, I can spend as much time as I could ever possibly want with them!"

* * *

Meanwhile, upstairs…

"Um, I don't have very many clothes…"

Aoshi was going through his backpack, pulling out random things. Sango was looking through their closet. At the exact same time, they exclaimed, "Found something!"

They turned to look at each other. Sango was clutching a pair of jeans and a tank top, Aoshi holding out an off-the-shoulder shirt with khaki cargoes. Sango's jaw dropped. "That's so cute! But why do you have that?"

Aoshi smiled. "Princess, I am no stranger to cross-dressing. It's one of my friends."

"Oh."

"I think it would look perfect on you. The cargoes are mine, but I can let you borrow them."

He handed the clothes to her. "Go ahead and change. I won't look."

Aoshi turned his back on her, whistling nonchalantly. Sango changed quickly and looked in the mirror. She gasped. The outfit was absolutely beautiful on her, accenting her curves and showing them off some of her stomach.

"Looking good, princess."

Sango turned around, blushing. "What if I had still been changing?"

"What if you had? Doesn't matter, right?"

He walked over to her and slammed his hand against the wall by her head, smiling at her all the while. She pressed her back against the wall, blushing deeper. "Wha… What are you doing?"

Aoshi kissed her on the lips, moving his entire body closer until he could put his arms around her. He slid his hand up her shirt, moving it across her bare stomach. Sango's only conscious thought was, _Oh my god, his lips are on mine…_

She was slipping into a swoon when Aoshi pulled away, still smiling. "There you go, princess."

"You… You're not gay!"

"Yes, I am. But, I _do_ like a little plaything every once in a while."

_He's toying with me! He knows I like it!_ Sango looked incredibly angry. "Will you stop screwing with me!"

Aoshi laughed. "No way. This is really fun. What's more fun, is when I actually start _screwing_ you, Miroku will never know who the daddy is."

"What?"

"Just kidding, princess. I'd never touch you anymore than I just did. I'm only interested in Miroku."

"Then why do you touch me so much?"

"What do you mean?"

"You had your hand up my shirt!"

"So? If you liked it, then that's all that matters."

"Who says I liked it?"

"Well, you moaned. Pretty loudly, too. Almost turned me on. Careful, princess, you're not acting very loyal."

"Stop it."

"Would you like me to go further next time? Just push you down and take you?"

"Stop it!"

"Why, princess? I'm giving you what you want."

Miroku came upstairs at this moment and smiled at the pair. "Ready?"

Sango forced a smile. "Yeah, houshi-sama."

"Well, let's go, then."

The trio left the house, Sango entwining her hand in Miroku's and distancing herself from Aoshi. They got into Miroku's car, Aoshi sitting in the front, and left the driveway, heading towards Osaka.


End file.
